


De Muros y Amantes

by Libia, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [9]
Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: Au vampiro, M/M, Smut, Spoiler 2° Temporada, Tyrell Vampiro, spoiler 1° Temporada, tratando de escirbir smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: La cama era enorme y majestuosa hecho para resistir el sexo entre vampiros si era necesario,sin embargo ambos estaban demasiados ocupados desnudándose mutuamente,recorriendose en un ritmo que asemejaba a un tango apasionado,sus sangres volvieron a mezclarse entre sí como un acuerdo tácito entre ellos,como si fuera el desenlace natural que ambos querían,necesitaban,la cercanía,la intimidad,el enlace era más fuerte que nunca,no existían palabras que podían describir lo que ambos estaban experimentando





	

**Author's Note:**

> *min älskade : mi amado *Du är så vacker : Eres tan hermoso.

_WhiteRose_ era la clave,el contacto que necesitaba para tener el apoyo de Dark Army, Darlene y muchos en la _Deep Web_ afirmaban que era una _leyenda_ no una persona _real_ ,pero Mr.Robot no estaba de acuerdo,toda _leyenda_ tiene parte de realidad,el líder de Dark Army existía y el hacker iba conseguir contactarlo a como diera lugar,asi su hermana tuviera que hackear a su ex una y otra vez.

El plan seguía en marcha con Elliot trabajando codo a codo _como siempre debió ser_ ,juntar a la banda de nuevo fue fácil,algunas frases cursis,mencionar _revolución_ muchas veces seguidas y si eso no funcionaba podría usar su _encanto_ ,aunque Romero diría que fue el arma lo que lo convenció,lo que importaba es que estaban a punto de _cambiar el mundo_.

Un Honeypot infectado en el servidor cs30 ,una falla de FSociety,de Elliot,quien estaba demasiado distraído jugando a la casita feliz con Tyrell y Shayla como para darse cuenta que su jefe había renovado esfuerzos para atraparlos,claro _Whiterose_ estaba al tanto y Ángela estaba implicada,la había dejado de lado,no podía hablarle sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo ni de Fsociety ni lo otro que incluía  a ciertos vampiros, demasiados secretos formando un muro que los dividía, ella sabía que sus reclamos eran como ecos en un cuarto vacío y aún así lo seguía intentando… 

Tener dos vidas,ocultar a Shayla y a Elliot de Joanna,se hacía cada vez más difícil,jamás le había ocultado algo a su _hacedora,_ ambos eran un equipo con un objetivo: _Poder,_ ascender a como dé lugar,usando todas las herramientas que tenían,no sería la primera vez que seducía a alguien para conseguirlo,era _simple_ se acostaría con la esposa de Knowles, una foto o dos para un chantaje y el principal rival al puesto de CTO se retiraría,--- Price no tendría otra alternativa que nombrarlo a él, era _simple_ \--- le dijo Joanna alterada y sin dar lugar a dudas,el problema,el gran problema era que la había matado con sus propias manos,acabando con esa _jugada,_ no sabía exactamente porque lo había hecho,en un momento estaba besando a la mujer y al otro ahorcandola como solía hacer con su esposa,podría deducirse que no midió sus fuerzas,pero no era así,la verdad era que no le importó,estaba harto de todo,de esa continua caza por el poder,dejar que la vida de la humana se vaya a causa de algo tan _simple_ ,fue casi poético,un cierre. 

Se dijo a sí mismo que no fue algo importante,sin embargo había quebrado algo en Tyrell,era la primera vez que mataba a alguien ni siquiera cuando fue iniciado como vampiro lo había hecho,Joanna se había encargado de darle sus víctimas desde criminales hasta pordioseros,incluso le enseñó a dominar el arte del _pequeño sorbo_ podría alimentarse sin que nadie salga herido,cuando los vampiros se dieron a conocer, _Los_ _Wellick_ siguieron todas las reglas,existían hasta campos de caza de animales salvajes si es que extrañaban la sangre _fresca_ ,pero Joanna se encargó de que se acostumbren a la _Real Blood_ ,no fue fácil pero era más _eficiente_ en su vida citadina. 

Necesitaba sentir a Elliot,la sangre de ambos uniéndose tan perfectamente como sus cuerpos,había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo habían hecho,la presencia de Shayla en el lugar no ayudaba,el hacker pasaba de apenas aceptar sus besos a evitarlo olímpicamente como si estuviera molesto con él,quizás se debía a que estaba demasiado tiempo en su trabajo y sus visitas habían disminuido _”¿Estaba exigiendo algo?”_ ,no podía saberlo con _su_ humano,de hecho no sabía nada de él,era un fantasma que no podía alcanzar por más que lo intentara,tan sólo arañó la superficie al entrar en su vida.

La visita de Gideon confirmó lo que ya sospechaba,Elliot le ocultaba sus planes … _“¿Cuáles eran esos planes?”_ necesitaba saberlo,ver el lado que ocultaba. 

Ver a Tyrell alterado era predecible aunque se había mostrado _cariñoso_ con Elliot ,él y Shayla sabía que el vampiro era un ser volátil,emocional, el rechazo era algo que no cabía en sus pensamientos,por eso que hiciera lo que los animales hacen cuando estan asustados : atacar,intimidar mostrarse más grandes de lo que son era de esperarse pero eso no funciona con Mr.Robot las amenazas eran inútiles en él,bastaba un par de frases para establecer que _desde_ _su posición no había nada que pudiera hacer respecto a él._ Al decir esas palabras el hacker finalizó la conversación,Tyrell lanzó su última _jugada_ ser _sincero_ con él. 

\--- Creo en el destino existe una razón por la que nos conocimos,hay algo entre nosotros,lo sentí desde la primera vez que te vi.--- se expresó sin rodeos.

\--- Sólo ves lo que está frente a ti,no estás viendo lo que está encima de ti --- respondió Mr.Robot enigmático, el vampiro no lo entendía, quería entenderlo,realmente lo deseaba pero Elliot estaba impasible en un desesperante silencio.

\--- _Cuánto depende de una carretilla roja bruñida por el agua de la lluvia junto a los blancos polluelos_ \--- recitó cerrando los ojos como si el poema le llevará a otro tiempo,a otra _vida_ ,su vida _humana_ .--- Mi padre me decía eso siempre cuando era niño,un tonto poema,significaba mucho para él,lo usó para recordarlo,para recordar no ser como él.--- El humano podía sentirlo y casi veía sus recuerdos,la agonía,afecto y decepción con relación a su padre, _en ese momento_ fue _tan_ claro:Tyrell era en parte _rebeldía_ ante a su padre,ante lo que él significaba,un hombre mediocre que se había conformado con vivir una vida _mundana_ lleno de deudas y problemas comunes, y Mr.robot siendo un _ente_ nacido del dolor de la muerte del padre de Elliot,siendo lo que él no había sido capaz de ser: destruir a Ecorp, liberar a las personas de esa esclavitud de la que no eran conscientes. 

Toda su razón de ser enfocada en su _misión_ que no vio la posibilidad de _confiar_ en alguien más,no realmente y sin embargo el vampiro estaba ahí rompiendo su paradigma trepando el muro que los separaba, en ese _momento_ ,en ese preciso _momento_ el juego terminó con una sola _jugada_ ,lo aceptó,había perdido y sin embargo se sentía _victorioso_ entregándose a Tyrell,directo a sus brazos. 

No fueron lejos de ahí,a un hotel lujoso por supuesto Mr.Robot casi podría reír ante la miradas extrañadas que le daban,era un contraste en ese lugar,al vampiro no podría importarle menos,demasiado enfocado en él,con el _deseo_ cubriendo todo sus ser, _deseo_ que el hacker también compartía,había pasado _tanto_ desde la última vez que ni bien cerraron la puerta Mr.Robot lo empujo contra esta besándolo mientras que le quitaba el saco con prisa,necesitaba ver,sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra él,recorrerlo por completo y el vampiro tenía los mismos planes para él deslizando sus dedos debajo de la camiseta,dejando un rastro frío que lo estremecía,--- Du är så vacker.--- susurro en su oreja esperando a que recuperara el aliento después de una sesión intensiva sobre explorar y devorar las bocas el uno al otro. 

La cama era enorme y majestuosa hecho para resistir el sexo entre vampiros si era necesario,sin embargo ambos estaban demasiados ocupados desnudándose mutuamente,recorriendose en un ritmo que asemejaba a un tango apasionado,sus sangres volvieron a mezclarse entre sí como un acuerdo tácito entre ellos,como si fuera el desenlace natural que ambos querían, _necesitaban_ ,la cercanía,la intimidad,el enlace era más fuerte que nunca,no existían palabras que podían describir lo que ambos estaban experimentando y no las necesitaban sus cuerpos se encargaban de expresarlo enlazandose,saboreandose en una maraña de extremidades,con sus miembros moviéndose erráticamente el uno contra el otro,buscando más fricción,la liberación de su deseo esparciéndose en sus vientres,mientras se observaban con las frentes juntas llegar al clímax. 

Probaron algunas posiciones que el humano no hubiera permitido antes,por la simple razón de no ceder ante el vampiro,pero ya no deseaba resistirse más,negarse al cuidado y placer que Tyrell intentaba mostrarle,dejó que lo probara en toda su extensión,que estimulara su entrada y llegue a ese punto tan sublime con su lengua,podría _morir_ en ese momento y revivir sólo para exigir que esa boca siga haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo porque iba llegar, _duro_ tan _duro_ …

\--- No tan pronto _min älskade_ \--- dijo Tyrell apretando su miembro deteniendo que llegue al final,un par de insultos se quedaron en su garganta al tener su boca rodeada por la boca del vampiro,una buena distracción para esos dedos invadiendolo,preparándolo para recibir el miembro embadurnado de lubricante y sangre de la última vez que llego al clímax,hubo unos segundos en los que Tyrell lo miró expectante esperando una afirmación --- Hazlo,solo hazlo _Fuck_ Tyrell, _fuck me_ \--- no necesito más para hacerlo,se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo, _lentamente_ esperando a que _Elliot_ se acostumbre a la intrusión,las piernas del hacker enlazandose en su cintura acercando aún más su miembro para llegar tan profundo en él, estaba _tan_ apretado y cálido,los sonidos de placer de ambos llenando toda la habitación,era una mezcla de obscenidad y gracia que el vampiro intentaba grabar en su memoria,a veces era tan difícil recordar cuando se tenían tantos años, tantos recuerdos,aunque estaba seguro de que todos los momentos con _Elliot_ se quedarían marcados en su alma,o lo que quedara de ella. 

 _Mr.Robot_ o debía decir _¿Elliot?_ Su _amante_ había repetido numerosas veces ese nombre que le llevó a la pregunta más básica ¿Quién era?,era parte de _Elliot_ de eso estaba seguro,pero ¿Acaso estaba separado de él?, había tomado la imagen de Edward Alderson para mostrarse ante el joven pero ¿Era en realidad el padre de Elliot?... no,no lo era,no en el sentido de que fuera exactamente como él,incluso si sólo hubiera ocupado esos recuerdos,sólo sería un reflejo,una _sombra_ pero una _sombra_ no _sentía_ ,no tenía _identidad_ y el sentía ,vaya que lo hacía,veía y sabía lo que el hacker hacía o pensaba, como si fuera uno de los sistemas operativos en la computadora, podía acceder a la información y archivos almacenados, incluso a veces mejor de lo que lo hacía el sistema operativo inicial,era _diferente_ a él,a _Elliot_ ,pero era _Elliot_  una parte esencial del software que manejaba ese cuerpo,los sistemas operativos pueden convivir juntos _¿Por qué ellos no podrían hacerlo?._  

No deseaba irse,separarse de Elliot, ahora más que nunca que habían consolidado su vínculo en todos los sentidos,viéndose como realmente eran,pero el hacker había insistido de que lo necesitaba que tenía que volver a Ecorp y asegurarse de que no se ejecutara el honeypot en el servidor que los conectaba con Fsociety,no fue claro con él respecto a sus planes _\--- No hay tiempo --- había dicho_ entre besos,repitiendo que cuando aquello terminara ambos serían _libres_ ,que podrían ser parte de algo más grande,algo supremo, _Dioses_ ,le daba a entender que los detalles no importaban,el vampiro no estaba satisfecho del todo pero las caricias y el brillo en los ojos de su _amante_ eran una tentación en la que cayó glorioso. 

Joanna supo que algo iba mal desde hace algunas semanas como un _adagio_ ante algo trágico,no era una mujer supersticiosa a diferencia de Tyrell no creía en cosas como el destino o cuestiones espirituales,sólo existía el _aquí_ y _ahora_ ,en su caso como vampira habría una eternidad para vivirlos _¿Porque preocuparse en algo que no podría explicar?_ Y sin embargo estaba ahí como una premonición de la perdición de ambos,de su futuro exitoso, el camino al poder que tanto habían elaborado,el castillo de naipes cayendo pieza por pieza,cuando aparecieron dos policías en la puerta de su casa,Sharon Knowles había muerto,asesinada y no necesito percibir sus mentes para saber qué Tyrell era el principal sospechoso,era tan _obvio_ en la interrogación que le hacían,su _performance_ fue perfecta y no necesito mentir,al menos no directamente pues no sabía realmente dónde estaba _su esposo_ ,se fueron dejando una tarjeta con la que podían comunicarse con ellos cuando el vampiro volviera,se rió internamente “ _vaya que lo haría_ ” pensó sarcástica. 

Unos minutos después y el vampiro estaba entrando en la casa,eufórico,alterado,Joanna lo observaba desde el muro de su sala con una ceja levantada y una mueca en su boca,muestra de que estaba disgustada --- ¿Qué ha pasado? --- preguntó su hacedora sintiendo el aroma de sangre humana invadiendo el espacio a cada paso que daba Tyrell --- Hemos seguido a la gente equivocada,sólo vemos lo que está frente nuestro pero no arriba --- expresó emocionado con los ojos dilatados y húmedos --- ¿Y qué hay arriba? --- dijo Joanna tratando de unir las pieza de información para encontrar una salida al embrollo en el que estaban metidos. 

\--- _Dios,Dioses_ \--- respondió dramáticamente con mirada ida en otro lugar,lejos de ella, _“no podía ser en serio”_ pensó y una incrédula risa melodiosa salió de sus labios. 

Ella no lo entendía no importaba cuantas veces se lo explicara _“no lo haría”_ no podía seguir con ella,debía separarse,ya lo había pensado un par de veces en sus primeros años de ser vampiro, pero el enlace de _hacedor_ y _neófito_ era fuerte en ese entonces,no podía alejarse de ella era como un imán atrayendolo,el sol en el cual orbitaba.

La duración de ese _enlace_ varía desde décadas a siglos dependiendo de la fuerza en la sangre del hacedor y cuán fuerte era el carácter del neófito,en su caso en 3 décadas se dio cuenta que la fuerza invisible que lo ataba a cumplir cada cosa que Joanna decía,desapareció por completo claro que para esa época las ideas y planes estaban tan arraigados en su cabeza que no pensó que pudiera haber otro camino para él,estaba tan _ciego_. 

Elliot estaba confundido el sueño con Tyrell se había sentido tan _real_ ,intenso,su cuerpo se sentía sobreestimulado como si hubiera consumido una gran cantidad de morfina sin los efectos negativos,no era la primera vez que sentía _así_ ,había pasado _antes_ ,esa sensación de fuerza, _poder_ en su ser _“¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo?_ Se preguntaba sin respuesta.

Darlene lo llamó,algo sobre una _emergencia_ que resultó ser _sacarla del aburrimiento_ y hablar sobre su victoria definitiva sobre Ecorp , _en menos de dos días acabarían con ECorp,iba suceder …_ el momento pareció íntimo y si le quedaba alguna duda al hacker la frase _te amo_ era una pista definitiva hacia lo que la joven sentía hacia él,en otro momento la hubiera alejado pero ahora _“¿Por qué lo haría?”_ Ella era _hacker_ compartían un _proyecto_ juntos,sabía sobre Shayla su otro secreto,no tenía esa _extraña_ sensación como cuando estaba con Tyrell, _fuera de control,_ no deseaba sentirse así,sin agregar que el vampiro estaba casado _eternamente_ ,nunca le había prometido nada,esos besos podrían ser un _juego_ algo que hacía teniendo la seguridad de que Elliot entendía,que era _pasajero_ ,una _nimiedad_ en su vida vampírica. Y Darlene estaba ahí a centímetros,esperando el desenlace _obvio_ ,Shayla le había dicho antes que no pidiera permiso para besar, _“era de perdedores”_ ,así que lo hizo ... 

\--- ¡Maldita sea Elliot!--- gritó la joven empujandole,era claro que el hacker había malinterpretado la situación --- ¿Se te olvidó otra vez,se te olvidó quien soy? … Soy tu ... --- continuo con preocupación --- hermana,eres mi hermana --- dijo Elliot para sí mismo como si su inconsciente hubiera dado con esa información perdida volviendo a su mente junto a todos los recuerdos que tenía de ella _“¿Cómo la pude haber olvidado?”_ se reclamaba,su hermana menor a la que había visto crecer, _“estoy loco ,estoy loco,me evadí a mi mismo¿Por qué?”_ . _“¿Quién soy?”_ Tenía que saberlo,tenía que hackearse a sí mismo,buscó en toda la red, _nada_ ,no tenía identidad,era un fantasma, _“los cds”_ vino a su mente,en un rápido movimiento llegó a la información,fotos,de _Mr.Robot,_ de su _padre_ , _Mr.Robot_ era su _padre_ … 

\--- Creo que necesitamos hablar --- fue lo primero que dijo Mr.Robot en la puerta de su apartamento,Elliot apenas y lo estaba procesando y ahí estaba él, _realmente era él,su padre_ quien no había le había dicho nada sobre quién era --- Intentaba manejarlo con cautela --- contestó Mr.Robot excusándose,alegando de que Elliot no lo había reconocido,que empezó a desconocer a Darlene,cada palabra que salía de su boca sólo empeoraba la situación,sabía que tenía que hacer algo, _rápido_ ,podía ver desde las persianas el auto de Tyrell y un vigilante probablemente escuchando los gritos de Elliot,de sí mismo agradece que al menos los vampiros duermen de día porque si no,es seguro que aparecería por lo alterado que estaba su _otro lado_ pensando que estaba en peligro. 

\--- Nos están vigilando,Elliot hay gente allá afuera que no quiere que trabajemos juntos --- Comenzó con una de sus _jugadas_ ,ni siquiera necesitaba mentir,el juego de palabras era su especialidad,moldear la verdad a su antojo, --- ¿Por eso me han estado siguiendo,por ti? --- contestó con un notable cambio en el volumen de su voz.

 _Lo había conseguido_ \--- Piensalo,ves a esa loquera,te tragas sus pastillas,han puesto a propósito esa neblina o lo que sea que tengas en el cerebro,para que olvides lo que ellos quieren que olvides están tratando de controlarte,te han tratado de controlar todo este tiempo---.

Elliot apenas y podía mantenerse en pie --- Es una locura,estoy loco,tú estás loco ¿Quién está tratando de controlarme? --- pregunto asustado --- La gente que no me quiere vivo,nos teme ---  --- contesto dejándolo aún más confundido preguntando si Darlene,su hermana sabía de eso, --- Tenemos que seguir con el plan --- respondió como si a eso se resumiera su vida,no lo aceptó,volvió a gritar --- ¿Quieres respuestas? sígueme --- dijo Mr.Robot llevándolo al lugar donde todo comenzó … 

Tyrell fue a Ecorp ni bien el sol se oculto,Joanna no había salido de su _tumba_ aún, _”era mejor así”_ , sí la veía le recordaría el ultimátum para solucionar el asunto con Sharon Knowless y el _aroma humano_ que llevaba,había sido _descuidado,_ emocional,casi ingenuo al creer que ella lo entendería,y en ese acto había puesto en peligro a _Elliot_ ,aunque Joanna no mencionó ni pidió explicaciones con respecto a la identidad de la sangre que había consumido,era un riesgo, _deseaba_ verlo,ir hacia él asegurarse de que estaba bien,pero tenía que enfocarse en lo que su amante le había pedido,detener el honeypot,además tenía que averiguar más sobre lo que estaba metido Elliot,es cierto que había dicho que se lo contaría todo,pero el estar así sin ninguna información que lo respaldara,tan _expuesto_ no se acostumbraba a esa sensación,necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba _ahora mismo._  

No pasó ni un segundo después de prender la computadora que apareció Price en persona,dándole un resumen sobre las razones por la que su estadía en la empresa era un _problema_ que debía ser _resuelto_ ,no continuaría trabajando ahí,lo estaba despidiendo,la idea era tan _absurda_ que no terminaba de sobreponerse al impacto que le causaba,iba de gritar a prácticamente rogar no ser despedido,si Joanna lo viera así pensaría que es _patético_ ,casi podía oírla como un eco de voz en un espacio vacío, _torturandolo_.

No había mucho tiempo mientras más rápido terminaran podrían volver a dar el golpe contra ECorp,tan cerca de su objetivo, y sin embargo Elliot estaba tan alterado aferrado a los problemas con su padre,--- Tienes que dejarlo ir .... ---- le había dicho al borde de esa ventana,claro que no espero que _lo deje ir_ literalmente,la caída fue dolorosa pero tenían que seguir,unas voces se escuchaban a lo lejos eran Ángela y Darlene --- Trate de protegerte,hijo pero nos van alcanzar --- decía Mr.Robot para consternación de Elliot quien no entendía porque su hermana y amiga serían una amenaza para ellos, --- Intente decírtelo antes,las cosas se aceleraron al final tienes que creerlo no importa lo que pase o lo que traten de hacer,siempre estaré aquí,no te volveré a dejar,no te volveré dejar solo otra vez,te amo _hijo_. --- expresó acelerado con emoción,las energías desaparecieron sentándose en la tumba de la imagen desde la cual había sido forjado.

Edward Alderson Mayo 9 de Febrero 1949 - Febrero 28 de 1995,  escrito en piedra prueba de lo que estaba ocurriendo,el dolor llegando raudales,el dolor de la caída de  su padre ,de  él  porque  él es Mr.Robot .

 

Un par de horas después Darlene y Elliot estaban de vuelta en su departamento con Shayla y Flipper dándoles la bienvenida,era la segunda vez que la neofita se encontraba con ella y aunque esta vez no la atacó para alivio de los humanos,--- tengo que ir a comprar --- dijo la vampira,ya tenía la cuerda  más larga  desde que demostró que podía  controlarse, eso y un mandato directo de parte de Tyrell,su  hacedor  le permitió ir a la esquina para hacer compras, no era un  gran avance ,pero era lo que había y no se iba negar a ese progreso por más pequeño que sea,además había varias botellas vacías de  Real Blood  en la mesa que demostraba que tenía  que ir de compras. --- Ok --- dijo el hacker con voz queda.

 

Darlene insistía que todo era  su idea, sería mejor si lo detuviera, ”estaba oficialmente loco pero el plan no¿verdad?”  Preguntaba a su amigo imaginario cuando estuvo solo de nuevo hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose dando paso al vampiro que entró al lugar silenciando sus palabras --- Se que estas detrás de todo esto,Fsociety,el servidor,Colby,Allsafe tú eres la constante en un mar de variables … No se cual es tu plan maestro pero necesito saberlo y me lo vas decir --- continuó haciendo una pausa intensificando la situación ---Hace dos días estrangule con mis manos con propias manos a una mujer hasta morir,es una sensación extraña,algo tan tremendo por algo tan  simple …--- se acercó lentamente como si fuera a devorarlo y sin embargo Elliot no sentía el temor usual como si supiera muy dentro de él que Tyrell no iba dañarlo --- Los primeros diez segundos fueron .... incómodos,una sensación de limbo,tus músculos se tensan,ella lucha,se resiste desapareciendo en el fondo junto con todo lo demás,en ese momento,sólo eres tú y el  poder absoluto ,nada más,ese momento se quedó conmigo --- continuó recorriendo el camino de su cuello a sus hombros en caricias suaves y firmes --- Pensé que me sentiría culpable por asesinar pero no,me sentí maravillado --- terminó por decir a centímetros de su rostro,disfrutando de esa calidez,escuchando los latidos acelerados que se superaron unos a otros en un crescendo  que parecía infinito,casi podía sentir cómo se movía la mente del humano atravesando sus defensas,expuesto ante él una vez más,esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

 

Fueron en silencio todo el camino,Tyrell había expresado todo lo que tenía que expresar y a Elliot no se le daban bien las palabras,el vampiro lo vería con sus propios ojos, el salón de juegos,Fsociety, era su turno de mostrar sus cartas ante él  desnudarse  a un nivel que no creyo posible hasta ese momento,conectar realmente con alguien era una idea que ya había enterrado y solidificado en sus  muros ,pero ahí estaba ese ser destrozandolos uno por uno y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Elliot se permitió  confiar  en alguien.

\--- Tengo que saberlo¿Por qué lo hiciste? --- pregunto Tyrell maravillado por lo que había preparado el hacker --- No lo sé …--- respondió el humano sinceramente  Que deseaba conseguir?  ,no lo sabía,no sabía exactamente porque  su otra parte había comenzado este proyecto,pero  lo sentía \--- Quería salvar al mundo --- agregó casi de inmediato respondiendo al vampiro y a sí mismo. 


End file.
